pinkfloydfandomcom-20200222-history
The Man And The Journey
The Man And The Journey is the name of a conceptual music piece performed at Pink Floyd live shows in 1969. It consists of several of their early songs coupled with material that would appear on More and Ummagumma, as well as unreleased songs. The material was incorporated into two album-length suites, The Man And The Journey. The concerts also included visual performance elements such as the sawing and construction of a table and consumption of afternoon tea onstage. The concept was first performed 4/14/69 at the Royal Festival Hall in a show billed as The Massed Gadgets Of Auximenes - More Furious Madness from Pink Floyd. A truncated version of the show was recorded 5/12/69 for the Top Gear radio programme. The 9/17 performance at the Concertgebouw in Amsterdam is the most widely bootlegged of the shows on the tour because it was broadcast by radio station VPRO. An official live release of The Man And The Journey was considered, but abandoned due to overlap of material with Ummagumma. To most fans, the work is either entirely unknown or unrecognized as the genesis of Pink Floyd's "theme pieces". The band themselves have seldom made reference to it in later interviews. Yet the unique combination of quadraphonic sound effects, abstract program music, recursive themes — all of which can be traced to The Man And The Journey — were to be further developed in the band's most enduring music. Example track list (from the Amsterdam show, 1969) Part I: The Man # Title Length 1. "Daybreak, Pt. I" ("Grantchester Meadows", from Ummagumma) 8:09 2. "Work" (Percussion and vibraphone with musical sawing & hammering) 3:50 3. "Teatime" (Pink Floyd were served tea on stage at this point) 4. "Afternoon" ("Biding My Time", from Relics) 5:15 5. "Doing It!" ("The Grand Vizier's Garden Party (Entertainment)" onwards, from Ummagumma, or in some performances it was replaced by a unique combination of "Up The Khyber" and an early "Heart Beat, Pig Meat") 3:49 6. "Sleep" ("Quicksilver", from More) 4:40 7. "Nightmare" ("Cymbaline", from More) 8:57 8. "Daybreak, Pt. II" ("Grantchester Meadows" instrumental reprise, with alarm clock sound effects) 1:13 Part II: The Journey # Title Length 1. "The Beginning" ("Green Is The Colour", from More) 4:49 2. "Beset By Creatures Of The Deep" ("Careful With That Axe, Eugene") 6:18 3. "The Narrow Way" ("The Narrow Way, Part 3", from Ummagumma) 5:09 4. "The Pink Jungle" ("Pow R. Toc H.", from The Piper At The Gates Of Dawn, or in some performances a unique instrumental, similar to "Nick's Boogie") 4:49 5. "The Labyrinths Of Auximines" (Part of "Interstellar Overdrive", from The Piper At The Gates Of Dawn, a riff commonly played during the middle, not the main riff) 6:34 6. "Behold The Temple Of Light" (A few seconds of this piece is heard on Ummagumma just before "The Narrow Way, Part 3", greatly expanded here) 5:28 7. "The End Of The Beginning" ("A Saucerful Of Secrets, Pt. IV - Celestial Voices" onwards, from A Saucerful Of Secrets) 6:14 Note, this is an example track listing only. Often, "Doing It" is cited as being "Up The Khyber", "Syncopated Pandemoneum" (part 2 of "A Saucerful Of Secrets" - the first show of the tour featured this) or "Party Sequence". Sometimes, "The End Of The Beginning" is cited to also include "Storm Signal," another part of "A Saucerful Of Secrets." Category:Unreleased Material